Fire
by Mistress of the Shadow Realm
Summary: "Wheeler? What the fuck are we doing in the janitor's closet?" The blond was practically shaking in anger. He lifted his head and glared directly into Seto's eyes. There it was. The fire Seto was waiting for.


Disgust.

It was only one of the emotions Seto felt when it came to being around the peers of his high school classroom.

There were others, such as the restlessness he felt when he was away from work for too long. He preferred to be present most of the time because he could never trust anyone to _not_ screw anything up. He was a firm believer in the expression 'If you want something done right, do it yourself.'

After all, who else could he depend on?

Of course he had Mokuba, his little brother who was always at his side no matter what. Mokuba was the only one Seto could trust with the company, but he would rather let his younger brother focus on school and friends. He wanted Mokuba to have something that his older brother never had. A childhood.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you listening?" Seto shifted his cold blue eyes from the wall to the teacher, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed. Her irritation didn't faze him; she was below him. Everyone in Domino High, students and faculty alike, were beneath him.

"Yes. The chemical formula for bleach is NaClO. Is that all?" His teacher's face flushed angrily at his reply, but she just muttered a 'that's all' and returned to her lecture. Seto rolled his eyes. Adults trying to one-up him was not a foreign concept to him. At first it was irritating, but now it just bored him.

Not many things excited Seto anymore. Duel Monsters was one of the few things that he would still strive to dominate. He wanted to be to Duel Monsters what he was to his company. The King.

Mokuba was another thing that warranted a reaction from Seto. Only when the two were alone would the older Kaiba brother lower some, not all, of his defenses in order to enjoy the time with his little brother.

Then there was _him._

The loud, blond teen who amused Seto with his preaching about one day 'kicking his rich ass back to his corporate hideout with his tail between his legs.' Seto had many private laughs whenever he recalled some of the insults Wheeler shot his way. The blond may have been a third rate duelist, but he was creative with his insults.

"I hate that damn Kaiba. Always making it look like he's above everyone else!" _Think of the devil and he'll open his loud mouth._ Seto thought with a wicked smirk. Seeing that the class was now having free time, Seto took this time to entertain himself. He stood and walked over to the group of teens, his eyes locked on one in particular.

The blond froze up when he felt Kaiba's presence behind him. He knew it was Kaiba because not only had his friends paled in worry, but he also had a very demanding presence that was hard to ignore. "That's because I _am_ above everyone else. Good of you to notice." The CEO replied in his signature condescending tone.

Wheeler shot up out of his seat, ignoring how the chair crashed to the floor at the sudden movement. There was a flame behind those brown eyes that Seto found addicting. He wanted to keep feeding it with anger, wanted to see what would happen when it grew. He knew that he shouldn't play with fire in fear of getting burned. However, the thought of seeing Wheeler snap was interesting enough for him to not mind getting burned in the process.

"Are you ever not a total asshole?" The blond snarled. His eyebrows were scrunched up in fury and Seto couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at how quick Wheeler jumped into fight mode. It's what made their little arguments so enjoyable. He was so responsive.

That and for some reason, no one else got a rise out of Seto like Joey Wheeler.

Seto cocked his head, smirk still on his lips. "Do you ever not look like an alley dog looking for a fight?" He countered. Joey started fuming, his anger portrayed by the increasing color of his face.

"I bet I could take you in a fight any day moneybags!"

Seto rolled his eyes. _Keep dreaming._ He opened his mouth to retaliate when the teacher interrupted him.

"MR. KAIBA, MR. WHEELER! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! NOW!" It seemed she had enough of their arguing for today. Didn't she know that they wouldn't ever stop?

Seto watched the blond teen's anger deflate when their teacher shouted his name. The CEO released a quiet chuckle as he gathered his things. _He looks like a puppy who got scolded for pissing on the carpet._

The CEO left the classroom without looking back, grateful that he was able to leave. Now he could go to work and focus on the production of the new-

A force shoved him back and pulled him into a dark room. Seto was instantly on edge and ready to strike at any moment.

But then the light came on, and his confusion got the better of him. The room was stuffed with brooms, mops, and various cleaning products that irritated Seto's nose with their artificial citrus scent. He then looked at his attacker and his eyes narrowed. "Wheeler? What the _fuck_ are we doing in the janitor's closet?"

The blond was practically shaking in anger. He lifted his head and glared directly into Seto's eyes.

There it was. The fire Seto was waiting for.

Joey shoved him against the wall, hands gripping the collar of Seto's school uniform. "I fucking hate you, you know that? You're so goddamn annoying with your attitude!" Seto just smirked down at the blond, not feeling threatened despite the fact that Wheeler had him pinned, or so he believed, against the wall. Seto knew he could get out of his hold easily, he just wanted to see what the blond would do.

The CEO's indifference drew a frustrated yell from Joey and he yanked Seto's collar down to pull his face closer to his level. Seto braced himself to catch the fist that would no doubt fly straight for his face.

But it never came.

There was a pressure on his lips that he never felt before. It took him a second to realize that the pressure belonged to _Joey's_ lips. The lips that were against his. Kissing him.

Joey Wheeler was _kissing_ him.

Joey didn't know what he was thinking when he did it. All he knew was that he had this frustrating urge to wipe that stupid smirk off of Kaiba's face. How that translated to kissing the CEO, he didn't know.

He expected Kaiba to pull away, maybe call him a fag or threaten to destroy his life. He was expecting anything really, except the feeling of the world spinning and his back hitting the wall.

Lips moved against his, rough and demanding but still smooth and tender. Kaiba kissed the way he acted. He went straight to the point but also took the time to do so in style. Joey lost himself in the kiss, his arms rising to wrap around the CEO's neck to keep him close.

Seto Kaiba was kissing him _back_.

Hands found themselves holding Joey's hips, the feeling of Kaiba's slender fingers brushing against his body sending Joey's brain flying out the window. Now he just wanted to feel more of Kaiba, more of those fierce kisses that took his breath away.

Seto pulled away first, his breathing uneven and his eyes wide in shock. Had he just done that? Did he just kiss _Joey Wheeler_ in the janitor's closet?

The CEO could tell Joey was thinking the same thing, his brown eyes burning with unanswered questions and an emotion that made Seto's body heat up. That look sent liquid fire through his veins and he had the urge to kiss Joey again, to make the blond breathless and weak in his arms.

He preferred that look over Wheeler's glare any day.


End file.
